Different
by gabiiikayyy
Summary: Kurt sells his body each night to help pay for the rent for the apartment he shares with his best friend, never feeling anything for each person he sleeps with, until one night he falls hard for the guy he goes home with for the first time.
1. Part One

[A/N: This story is in two parts, so follow if you want to know what happens next!]

"Where are you going?"

Kurt pauses, his hand hovering just over the doorknob. He takes a deep breath and turns around to face Rachel. She's in her robe, pink and faded, with her arms crossed, waiting for him to answer her question.

But he can't tell her where he's going and what he's about to do, so instead he lies, just like he always does. "I'm going for a walk."

"It's almost ten," she points out. "And it's freezing out." She takes a step towards him with suspicion in her eyes. "You go out almost every night. How about you stay in tonight and we'll watch a movie?" She gestures at the stack of DVDs sitting next to the small TV set. "You can pick. I'll make us some hot chocolate and bring all my blankets out."

It sounds really nice, and he'd rather stay here, but Kurt shakes his head. He needs to go out tonight. The end of the month is rapidly approaching and he doesn't have enough money to pay his half of the rent.

"Maybe tomorrow night."

"You always say that!" Rachel snaps. "Where are you going every night? Don't tell me you're going out to get drunk." Kurt bites his lip. Soon she's going to find out the truth, he knows she will. "I know your father just died, but don't do this, Kurt. I'm here for you. Talk to me."

Of course she brings up his father's death. He closes his eyes for a brief moment and tells himself to keep it together. Just a few months ago his father passed away from a heart attack. Kurt completely fell apart when he found out and he hasn't been the same since.

Rachel has been the only person who has been there for him. After he lost his apartment because he couldn't pay his rent on time, she allowed him to move in with her. Her apartment is small but a little bigger than his previous one, so she divided her bedroom with a curtain, letting Kurt have one half. She let him live with her as long as he paid for half of the rent each month and helped to pay for food. She's his best friend, and he's forever grateful for her letting him move in just after losing his apartment, and his father.

His job being a waiter at a small diner just on the outskirts of town doesn't pay him enough. He's had this job for a few years and it's barely enough to survive on. He doesn't make much money in tips. His salary is extremely low. He needs to pay his half of the rent, needs to pay for some of the food.

He needs to go out tonight.

"I'll be back later," he says as he turns doorknob. "I'll try not to wake you." He closes the door as he hears her say, _"Kurt—"_ He pulls his scarf tight around his neck and heads outside, shoving his hands deep into his pockets and keeps his head low as he heads to the spot he stands at each night just outside the bar.

He's been doing this every night he's lived with Rachel. He kept the same excuse about going out for a walk late at night. She bought it at first, thought that he needed to be alone after the death of his father, but a few months passed and she started to see through it, knew there was something up.

One day she's going to find out about what he does each night. She'll soon discover how he's selling his body to help pay rent. He doesn't know how she'll react, but he knows he doesn't want her to find out.

He's grown used to it, going out in the dead of night and ending up with a different guy, his age or older, giving up his body for the night. It's just sex. The sex feels good physically, but emotionally he feels hollow, empty, absolutely nothing. And then he gets paid and quietly sneaks back to Rachel's apartment and slips into bed. Sometimes she's awake asking where he was and other times she's fast asleep.

Now he has to wait for someone who wants him. He leans against the brick wall of the bar—a gay bar—and tries to lure someone to him, approaches a few guys walking out without anyone, but he gets rejected or pushed aside every time.

Kurt begins to worry, thinks that he's not going to go home with anyone and he won't make any money and that he's standing outside in the bitter cold for nothing. But then a guy walks out by himself and Kurt decides to approach him, hoping that he'll be the one.

Kurt quickly runs up to him, taps his shoulder and waits for the guy to turn around. For a second Kurt gets caught in his eyes, but he snaps out of it and the script he uses pretty much every night just rolls off his tongue.

"Hey." He smiles but the guy doesn't smile back. He just looks at Kurt, probably wondering why he stopped him. "Where are you going?"

"Home," the guy replies.

Kurt takes a step in, letting his eyes scan down the guy's body. "Do you want to take me with you?"

The guy thinks it over for a moment, eyes moving down Kurt's body, and then they meet Kurt's.

"No."

Kurt looks away so the guy doesn't see the tears in his eyes. "Okay," he says, his voice meek, and turns around and heads back to the spot on the wall he was leaning on before.

He's so tired. All he wants is to make some money and then go home and go to sleep. He's had a long day of busing tables and taking peoples orders and barely made any tips. He's been standing out in the cold for almost an hour without any bites and he's about to give up and go back to Rachel's.

Kurt leans against the building, his arms hugging himself. A tear slips down his cheek and he closes his eyes.

He hates his life so much, hates what it's become. Before his father died, before he got kicked out of his apartment, everything was okay. He had his dad, someone he could always talk to, someone who understood him. He had Rachel too, but she wasn't always there, too busy chasing after her dreams, trying desperately to get any part in a play. She had been cast in quite a few roles, but nothing major, nothing to get her to the top. But she's growing, slowly climbing up there. Soon she's going to make it, Kurt knows it. She's going to be something. She'll be able to move into a nicer apartment. She'll leave Kurt behind, and he'll be nothing to her, just a distant memory.

He's so lonely. All he has is Rachel. She's his best friend, but he barely sees her because they both work during the day, and at night Kurt goes out and she asks him why but he can't tell her.

Rachel isn't lonely. She has a boyfriend. Kurt knows that they're going to get engaged, have a life together. Her boyfriend is over almost every weekend, and when Kurt goes out and her boyfriend is there he knows that Rachel is relieved because she has the apartment to herself with her boyfriend. He knows Rachel only took him in because she felt bad for him, and he knows that she wants him out soon, and then he'll have no place to go. He'll have no one.

Kurt lets himself cry. His first time was with someone he didn't know, someone much older than he was, and it was painful and he felt absolutely nothing for the guy. He always thought his first time would be with someone he loved and he would feel a strong connection and it would be absolutely perfect and beautiful and he'd wake up to the person he loved sleeping beside him and feel nothing but happiness. But it wasn't like that at all. He wants someone to feel that way about him, someone to love him. But he knows no one will ever love him. He's been used so much. He's so empty and numb.

There's a tap on his shoulder. Kurt looks up to see the guy from before. "Come on."

Kurt doesn't follow him at first. He's confused. Why is he telling him to follow him after he told him no?

"I changed my mind," the guy says. "I'll take you with me."

Kurt pushes himself away from the wall and wipes his eyes as he follows the guy to his car parked along the sidewalk. He gets into the passenger seat and looks over at the guy as he gets in.

Kurt stares at him, feels a pang inside his chest. He's never been so excited about someone before. This guy is absolutely gorgeous. Every single thing about his appearance turns Kurt on and he can't wait to get to his apartment.

It isn't a long drive to the guy's apartment; just a few twists and turns down different streets. Kurt's eyes keep flitting over to him as he drives. He notices the glimmer in his eye from the streetlights overhead. The guy parks his car on the side of the road and immediately gets out. Kurt takes a deep breath and pushes the car door open.

He follows him inside the building. It's a really nice apartment building, much nicer than Rachel's with wallpaper that isn't peeling and lights that aren't flickering. Kurt thinks this guy must have quite a lot of money, wishes that he was In his shoes, had loads of money and a nice place to live all to himself.

Kurt follows him down a hallway with the paint on the walls still in tact and glossy wooden floorboards with not one dull spot on them. A guy walks past and says, _"Hey, Blaine."_ The guy Kurt's with says something back and Kurt guesses that his name is Blaine.

Blaine stops in front of his apartment and takes his key out of his pocket. Kurt stands close behind him as he inserts it into the doorknob and turns it. The door unlocks and Kurt follows Blaine inside.

His apartment is huge, probably as big as Kurt's old apartment and Rachel's current one combined together. Kurt wished he lived here, lived here with Blaine. He pictures himself living in that apartment with Blaine, even though he doesn't even know Blaine, isn't totally sure that's his real name. But he's never felt like this for anyone else before. His heat feels light and jumpy and he just wants to be close to Blaine, very close.

He can't wait. As soon as Blaine closes the door Kurt pins him against it and locks their lips in an embrace. Blaine kisses him back, only for a few moments, before completely pushing Kurt off of him. He looks Kurt hard in the eyes and Kurt can tell he's mad.

"Just wait, all right?"

Kurt nods, feeling small. He doesn't know why Blaine's being mean to him. Isn't this why he brought him back to his place, so they could kiss and do much, much more? Kurt is beginning to feel a little unwanted. Maybe he shouldn't sleep with him. But he needs the money, and he does like Blaine, maybe a little too much.

Blaine heads down the small hallway that leads to the back of his apartment. Kurt doesn't follow him. He's afraid that if he follows Blaine will get mad again. But Blaine calls, "Come on," and motions for Kurt to follow.

Kurt follows him back to the bedroom where Blaine is taking off his tie. He glances over at Kurt and says, "Just wait here." And then he disappears into the bathroom, locking it behind himself.

Kurt goes over to the king-sized bed and lies down on it. He's never been in a bed this big before and he wonders why Blaine has such a big bed if he lives alone. Maybe he takes people home a lot. Maybe Kurt will just be another guy he sleeps with, nothing at all.

Kurt doesn't get it, but he really likes Blaine. It must be something about the way he looks, his curly dark hair that Kurt wants to run his fingers through, the sharp look in his amber eyes. He doesn't get it, but he feels strange around Blaine. He doesn't want to be nothing to him. He wants to mean something.

Kurt gets an idea. He gets off the bed and begins to undress himself. He won't be just another guy Blaine sleeps with. He'll mean something.

He folds his clothes and sets them on a chair standing next to the bed. He spreads himself out on the bed and waits for Blaine to come out. His apartment is warm and the bed is soft. Kurt could instantly fall asleep there if he wanted to, but he forces himself to stay awake.

The bathroom door opens and Blaine comes out. He sees Kurt lying on his bed and he holds his breath for a moment, his eyes trailing down Kurt's body. He goes over to the bed and sits down on the edge, unable to take his eyes off Kurt. He reaches out and touches Kurt's bare chest with his fingertips, feeling how warm and soft his skin is.

Kurt closes his eyes as Blaine touches him. He can't remember the last time someone touched him like this, light and gentle. The other guys he slept with were usually rough, scratching and clawing at his skin, sometimes biting him, but he couldn't object because they were paying him to do whatever they wanted to him. But he loves this. It feels so good.

Blaine leans in to kiss Kurt lightly on the lips. He begins to kiss Kurt's throat, working his way down to his collarbone, Kurt's skin soft and warm against his lips. Blaine concentrates on Kurt and pushes everything else out of his mind. Kurt's the only thing that matters now, but he won't matter for long.

Kurt stretches his neck up and lets out a soft moan as Blaine kisses his neck. He loves this so much, wishes he could trap himself in this moment of pure bliss forever. He wants, no, _needs_ Blaine to be even closer to him.

Blaine straddles Kurt's hips, lightly running his hands down Kurt's chest and to his stomach. Kurt closes his eyes and arches back slightly. This feeling is purely amazing, the feeling of Blaine's weight on him, his fingers racing down his body. He opens his eyes and looks up at Blaine and feels his heart beat fast. Blaine leans in to give Kurt another kiss, this time holding on longer, slipping his tongue into Kurt's mouth. Blaine keeps it a short kiss and pulls back.

"What's your rate?"

"Twenty-five every half hour," Kurt replies.

Blaine sighs and begins to unbutton his shirt. "Then we'll make this quick."

Kurt watches Blaine get undressed and reach for the end table next to his bed, opening the drawer and pulling out a small bottle. He pushes Kurt's legs open and looks at Kurt, feels his heart skip a beat when Kurt's wide blue eyes meet his.

There's something about Kurt that draws him in. but he pushes it away, he has to. This is going to mean nothing. This is only to get his mind off the break up he just suffered through. Right after he's done with Kurt he'll kick him out.

Kurt lets out a soft sigh as he feels Blaine's finger push inside him. He closes his eyes and pushes his head back into the pillow. He pushes down on Blaine's finger and lets out a low moan when it hits him just right. It feels good, really good, so much better compared to every other night. He feels something for Blaine, he doesn't know why. He wants this to last the entire night. He wants it to mean something.

This is nothing. Blaine keeps working his finger in and out of Kurt, adding another one, moving them faster and harder, listening to Kurt's moans. It's so hot and Kurt's beautiful and sexy, but he's nothing. Blaine's just going to use him to take his mind off his recent ex, and then when this night is over they'll both be nothing and he'll move on.

Kurt's never felt like this before. He feels so different with Blaine. He doesn't feel empty and numb. He finally feels something and it's beautiful and he doesn't want this night to be cut short and he wants to spend it with Blaine. He wants to fall asleep in his arms, wants to feel warm and safe and be held by someone. He wants Blaine.

Blaine decides to get on with this. He pulls his fingers out of Kurt and rolls the condom onto himself. He avoids looking into Kurt's eyes as he pushes in. Kurt is warm and tight around him and he stays still for a few minutes, listening to Kurt's breathing, watching his chest rise and fall. He gives in and looks at Kurt's face and sees that his eyes are closed. Blaine wants to run his hands down Kurt's face and caress him but he holds himself back.

Kurt's nothing.

Blaine means so much to Kurt right now. He's never felt this way emotionally about anyone before. He knows he just met Blaine and doesn't know him at all, but there's some connection, he feels it, and he wonders if Blaine can feel it too.

This is what Blaine's going to do. He'll fuck him and then kick him out immediately, because if he stays too long he'll grow on Blaine even more. Something about this boy, he can't pin point it, but something about him really attracts him, makes his heart feel light even though it's still aching from that break up. Blaine closes his eyes for a second and pictures Kurt's bright blue eyes, but he pushes them out of his mind. He needs to get on with it. He begins moving his hips, pumping himself in and out of Kurt, keeps telling himself _this boy is nothing._

Kurt wraps his legs around Blaine, clings to him the entire time, afraid to let go. He doesn't want this feeling to die. It absolutely amazing to finally have sex with someone he really likes. It feels so different, so beautiful and magical. He knows it's going to be over soon, so he closes his eyes and concentrates on how good Blaine's making him feel, savors every moment that they're together.

Blaine needs for this to end soon. This is going to be quick, extremely quick. He keeps his eyes focused down on Kurt's body as he fucks him and avoids looking at his face. He pulls away from Kurt's hold and begins to jerk him off. He hears Kurt moan and groan and tries to shut him out and concentrate on how good Kurt feels. He keeps jerking and thrusting hard until Kurt finally comes. Blaine comes with a moan and then pulls out of Kurt and rolls off of him. He still refuses to look Kurt in the face. He reaches for his clothes lying on the floor and mumbles, "Go clean yourself up."

Kurt obeys and goes into the bathroom. He gets cleaned up and splashes some cold water on his face. He rubs his eyes and looks at himself in the mirror.

He doesn't want to leave now. He wants to stay with Blaine. Blaine is going to kick him out now and Kurt will have to walk home by himself in the cold. He desperately wants to stay, will do anything to sleep next to Blaine for the rest of the night. And then he gets an idea. He goes back into the bedroom where Blaine is already dressed, sitting on the edge of the bed buttoning up the last few buttons on his shirt.

Kurt's not going to leave.

He lies back down on the bed on his side so that he's facing Blaine. Blaine glances down at him, sighs and stands up. "I want you to go now."

"You don't have to pay me if you let me stay the night." Blaine looks at Kurt and shakes his head.

"You're not staying here. Get dressed and I'll pay you."

Kurt feels his heart sink. He thought Blaine would say yes, but he'd rather pay him and have him gone than let Kurt stay the night. He's disappointed and hurt and didn't think that it was too much to ask.

Kurt takes a deep breath and sits up. He desperately wants to stay the night with Blaine. He doesn't want to walk home alone in the cold back to Rachel's where he'll lie in bed alone in that cold apartment listening to Rachel snore and murmur in her sleep. He wants to lie in a warm bed and be held by someone throughout the night, just for one night. Is that too much to ask?

Kurt takes one of the pillows from the head of the bed and hugs it. "I want to stay here," he says softly.

Blaine turns around, his eyes narrowed on Kurt. "It's my apartment, and I want you out." He points to Kurt's clothes piled on the chair next to the bed. "Get dressed and get out." He places the money on the edge of the bed.

Kurt doesn't understand why he's being like this. He's so hurt, he wants to cry, but he holds it in. He's not going to leave; he can't because he knows that if he does he'll never see Blaine again. Blaine is so mean and cold but Kurt feels warm when he's with him. Kurt sets the pillow to the side and lies back down on the bed and refuses to take the money.

It didn't help. Blaine's still hurt because of the breakup with his boyfriend, the boyfriend he's been with for over a year. He thought they'd be together forever, until he found his boyfriend tonight at the bar with someone else. Blaine flipped and broke up with him and left the bar heartbroken, and that's when he met Kurt.

Kurt looked so beautiful in the moonlight when he asked to go home with Blaine, but Blaine said no because he was hurting and didn't want anything from Kurt. But then he realized Kurt could takes his mind off of it for a while and decided to do it. But now it's done and he wants Kurt out because he does feel something for Kurt, but he doesn't want to feel anything. He doesn't want to love anyone again for a long time.

Blaine turns around and sees that Kurt's still there. He doesn't want to see Kurt anymore, especially naked on his bed because he looks so goddamn beautiful and Blaine has to keep himself from jumping on the bed and doing him all over again. He doesn't want to be with anyone for a while, he needs some time to himself, time to heal. He wants Kurt gone because Kurt's nothing, means absolutely nothing to him, or so that's what he tells himself.

And now all of the pain from the breakup swells back up and he takes it all out on Kurt. "I said I wanted you out! Get the fuck out now!" Kurt stares at Blaine, his blue eyes wider than ever. "I don't get why you're trying to fucking stay. I only fucked you to take my mind off my ex. That's it." Kurt feels like he's been stabbed in the heart with a dagger. "You don't mean anything to me. You're just a filthy whore." Blaine just took the dagger and twisted it deeper, completely killing Kurt. "Now get the fuck out!"

Kurt doesn't try to hold his tears in any longer. He begins to sob. He knows Blaine's right. He's just a filthy whore. That's all he is, that's all he'll ever be. No one's ever going to want him, ever going to love him. He'd do anything to have someone love him. He'd give up his life to hear the words, _"I love you, Kurt."_ He'd rather die happy and loved than live alone and hated.

Blaine turns around so that his back is facing Kurt, so he doesn't see him in a sad heap sobbing on his bed. Kurt's cries really get to him, and now he feels terrible. He knows his words really hurt Kurt, but he doesn't want to care. He pretends that he doesn't and goes over to the chair where Kurt's clothes are. He picks them up and holds them out to Kurt. "I'll pay you extra if you leave."

Kurt's body heaves with every sob that escapes from him. Blaine sighs and knows that this is all his fault. He should have never taken Kurt home with him. He doesn't get why Kurt wants to stay. Blaine hasn't been nice to him at all. He doesn't get why Kurt wants to stay so badly.

Blaine sighs. He can't force Kurt to get out. He could grab him and push him out whether he's dressed or not and just dump his clothes on top of him and lock the door, but he won't do that, Blaine's not like that. Just this break up, it's really hurting him, and now he hurt someone else. He takes a flannel blanket that's folded at the foot of his bed and drapes it around Kurt. He sits down next to him and wraps his arm around Kurt's shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

Kurt pulls the blanket tightly around himself and leans into Blaine. He's finally stopped crying, but he's still hurting, hurting so much. He closes his eyes and rests against Blaine.

"It's just been a real shitty night," Blaine explains. That hurts Kurt as well and Blaine realizes what he just said and holds Kurt tighter. "It's not you. I just broke up with my boyfriend, right before I met you. He was cheating on me."

Kurt keeps his eyes closed and listens, his breathing steady. The warm weight of Blaine's arm around him makes him feel safe.

"It's true that I only slept with you to take my mind off it. I just don't get why you didn't leave when I told you to. Why did you want to stay?"

Kurt takes a deep breath and lets it out, opens his eyes and looks through the cracks of the blinds on the window and at the night sky. He takes Blaine's hand in his and links their fingers together, lets out a shaky breath along with, _"Blaine."_

Blaine is speechless for a few moments. How did he know his name? He never told him it. He doesn't even know what Kurt's name is. "How do you know my name?"

Kurt bites his lip. "I heard someone say it the hallway." He looks down at their hands interlocked.

Blaine squeezes Kurt's hand. "What's your name?" he asks gently.

"Kurt." His voice comes out so soft it's almost a whisper.

Blaine gives him a small smile. "Kurt," he repeats, letting the name roll off his tongue. "Kurt." He runs his fingers through Kurt's hair. "You seem tired, Kurt. How about you lie down?"

Kurt looks up at him. He's going to let him stay the night.

Blaine pushes the covers back so Kurt can get underneath them. He covers Kurt and kneels on the floor so he can look him in the eyes. "I'll be right back, okay? Try not to fall asleep yet."

Blaine disappears into the bathroom again. Kurt forces himself to stay awake and lets out a soft sigh when he hears the door open.

Blaine takes the money from the edge of the bed and places it on top of Kurt's clothes on the chair. He gets underneath the covers next to Kurt and rubs Kurt's back, trying to help him to relax, but he doesn't let him fall asleep yet.

"You didn't answer my question."

Kurt opens his eyes and feels his heart begin to race.

"Why did you want to stay so badly?"

Kurt takes a deep breath and lets it out with, "You're different."

Blaine stops rubbing his back and sits up. "How?"

"I don't know. You just are."

"A good different?"

Kurt bites his lip. "Yeah." He pauses for a moment. "I felt something for you. I don't know why, but I did."

Blaine rolls Kurt onto his back. He looks into Kurt's eyes, two vast oceans he almost loses himself in. He wants to tell Kurt that he felt something for him too, but he doesn't tell him yet. He gives Kurt a soft smile. "I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean any of it."

"But you were right. I'm a filthy whore."

Blaine shakes his head and strokes Kurt's cheek. "You're not filthy, you're beautiful."

Kurt's breath hitches. No one has ever called him beautiful before.

"And when I said you didn't mean anything to me, I was lying. I felt something for you too."

Kurt's eyes widen. "Really?"

Blaine nods. "Really." He gives Kurt a light kiss on the lips. He feels so light, so happy when he kisses Kurt, he can't deny it. He goes in for another kiss, this time holding on longer, running his tongue between Kurt's lips. He breaks the kiss and smiles down at Kurt.

But Kurt doesn't smile back and instead stares up at him, eyes wide. "Why are you letting me stay?"

"Because you're different."

Kurt finally smiles back and he gets exactly what he wants. He falls asleep in a warm bed while being held by someone, and finally has a night he doesn't have to spend alone.


	2. Part Two

[A/N: There's one more part after this!]

The first thing Kurt feels when he wakes in the morning is the secure weight of Blaine's arms around him. It feels so strange to wake up next to someone, but he loves it. He looks over at Blaine and sees that he's still fast asleep. Kurt wonders if Blaine's going to kick him out as soon as he wakes up.

When Blaine wakes the first thing he sees is Kurt's bright blue eyes. It's so strange waking up to someone different after waking up to the same person for over a year. But it's a good different.

Blaine smiles and rubs Kurt's side. "Good morning." Kurt smiles at him. "Are you hungry?"

Kurt nods. He's starving. All he had for dinner last night was a quick fast food meal that he brought back to Rachel's apartment to eat before he left for the night.

"After I shower I'll make us some breakfast, okay?" Kurt nods and Blaine sits up and stretches his arms. "Sleep a little longer. You can shower when I'm done."

Blaine heads into the bathroom and Kurt closes his eyes and listens as he turns on the water. He doesn't fall asleep and opens his eyes when he hears the water shut off. The bathroom door opens and he listens as Blaine shuffles around the room as he gets dressed and then heads to the kitchen.

Kurt lies in bed for a few more minutes before getting up and showering. He makes it quick and then gets dressed. The twenty-five dollars sits on the chair where his clothes were and he debates about whether he should take it or not. If he takes it, it'll feel like last night was just like any other night where he gives everything he can and gets paid, or he could leave it, and it could mean something.

So he leaves the money on the chair.

Kurt goes into the kitchen where Blaine is finishing up cooking breakfast. He leans against the counter and watches Blaine cook. He closes his eyes for a moment and pretends that him and Blaine are together. They just woke up and Blaine's making breakfast and when he turns around he'll smile at Kurt and kiss him good morning.

When Blaine turns around he sees Kurt is finally dressed and his hair is wet from the shower. Their eyes lock and Blaine feels his heart skip a beat. He turns back around and finishes cooking, puts the pancakes on two plates and goes over to Kurt. He wraps his arms around Kurt's waist, pulls him in and presses their foreheads together. He knows it's only been one night, but he's really falling for Kurt.

Is it possible to fall for someone after one night?

Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine's neck and buries his face into his skin and wishes he could stay in his arms forever.

But he can't.

Blaine lets go of him and runs his fingers through Kurt's damp hair. "After breakfast I need you to go."

Kurt feels his heart sink. Once he leaves he knows he won't see Blaine again. He got to spend the night, something he never does with his other clients, but Blaine isn't just another client. Kurt didn't take the money.

Kurt doesn't try to hide his disappointment. His eyes stray away from Blaine's and he solemnly nods his head.

But then Blaine strokes Kurt's cheek and asks, "Can I see you again tonight?"

Kurt looks at him and feels his heart flutter. Blaine actually wants to see him again. He doesn't try to stop the big smile that's spreading across his face.

"I would love that."

Blaine smiles back. "Good. I really like you, Kurt. But I don't want to rush into anything, so we'll take this slow."

Kurt nods. "I understand." As long as Blaine stays in his life he's fine with anything.

Blaine strokes Kurt's cheek, leans him and kisses him lightly on the lips. Kurt lets himself get lost in the kiss, so happy that Blaine wants to keep seeing him. Kurt hasn't been this happy in so long, and then realizes he's never been this happy before.

Blaine breaks the kiss and feels the pain from the breakup slowly disappearing and being taken over by his feelings for Kurt. Kurt looks at him with his beautiful blue eyes and Blaine can't help it.

He's falling for Kurt.

* * *

Rachel knows there's something strange going on with Kurt. It's been happening ever since the week he moved in with her, after they made the agreement that in order for Kurt to live with her he needed to pay his half of the rent each month and contribute money for food. He's been going out each night and not returning until after midnight or later every single night. She doesn't know what he's doing, where he's going, and she's worried.

Sure, she sometimes likes when he goes out so she can have the apartment to herself, especially when her boyfriend is there. But other times she wants Kurt with her. She wants to spend time with him, cuddle up with him and watch movies and have popcorn fights or talk while resting in his arms She misses her best friend and she needs to find out what he's hiding, she needs to get him back.

She goes to his side of he bedroom and rips apart his bed, tearing off all of the bedding, searching through the pillowcases, and checking underneath the mattress. Yes, she knows she shouldn't be doing this and that she should trust her best friend, but he's hiding something from her, she knows it, and she needs to find out and make sure he's okay.

She tears through his closet, checking every pocket and lining of all his clothes and then throwing them to the floor while still on their hangers. She checks every inch of space in that closet but it comes up clean. She moves to his dresser, pulling open the first drawer and throwing all of his clothes to the floor. She searches every drawer starting from the bottom and working her way up until she's at the last one, and that's when she finds something. She finds a wad of money hiding in the back corner of the drawer, a bunch of tens and twenties and even fifty-dollar bills rolled up and held together with a rubber band. She knew something was up.

And she knows where he got all this money.

Kurt is selling drugs.

She hears the door open and her heart skips a beat. The room is a mess, but she doesn't care. She's absolutely furious that she's been living with a drug dealer, someone she thought she knew in and out. She thought she could trust her best friend, but she barely knows him.

Footsteps come towards the room and stop in the doorway.

_"Oh my god,"_ she hears Kurt groan. Rachel whirls around, the wad of money held firmly in her hand. Her eyes are wide and her face pale as if she had just found out a deadly secret. She lifts her hand holding the money so Kurt can see.

He knew she would find out, but he didn't think she'd invade his privacy like this. He's mad, really mad, and he grabs the money from her.

_"Why did you go through my stuff?!"_

She was only concerned about him, but that concern turns into anger because he's been hiding this from her for god knows how long.

"Where did you get all that money?" she demands as Kurt kneels down to pick up his clothes. "Answer me, Kurt!"

"From my job! They're tips!"

Rachel catches him in his lie. "You get fifty dollar tips?" Kurt closes his eyes and knows that it's over. She's going to find out what he's really doing. "I know you're lying. I can't believe this, Kurt. I know what you're doing."

Kurt freezes as he's hanging up one of his shirts. He swallows. "What am I doing?"

"You're selling drugs!" she spits. "How long has this been going—?"

"I'm not selling drugs!" he spits back.

"Then where are you going every night? Where did you get all of this money? Are you stealing it?" Kurt looks down at his feet and doesn't respond. He can't look Rachel in the eyes when he tells her the truth. "You better tell me! You better tell me or—or I'll kick you out!"

Kurt bites down on his lip. How can he tell her? When he doesn't respond Rachel says, "Fine then. Get out. "

She wants him out, just like Blaine did last night. But if he tells her, maybe she'll let him stay, because he doesn't have anywhere to go. He takes a deep shaky breath and is about to tell her the truth but she screams, _"Get out!"_

Kurt's eyes tear up. _And go where?_ he wants to ask. He thought she was his best friend, but he was wrong. He won't tell her. He'll have to sleep on a park bench, or beg Blaine to let him stay with him.

Kurt gets to his feet and tries to keep himself together. He doesn't let Rachel see that he's on the verge of falling apart.

"Fine. I'll go."

She doesn't want him to leave. She thought that threatening him would get the truth to come out, but she was wrong. There's no way she's going to let her best friend walk out. She's so worried about him and wants to help him. She grabs his arm just as he's about to turn to leave.

"Kurt, I'm sorry. I don't want you to go. I thought—I thought that threatening to kick you out would get you to tell me the truth. I'm just really worried about you. You haven't been the same since your dad died. You barely talk to me. I barely see you anymore. I—I miss my best friend."

Kurt bites his lip "I miss you too."

Rachel takes his hands. "Please tell me what you're doing every night. I promise I'll still let you live here, I just need to know."

So now he has to tell her. He knows it's not going to be easy, but he's going to do it. "I'll tell you," he says, takes another breath and lets the story roll of his tongue. "I don't make enough at my job to pay my half of the rent each month, so I found another way to make money—" But he stops there. He can't say it, he just can't.

Rachel squeezes his hands, trying to show him that no matter what he says she's there for him. She remembers to keep her voice calm and gentle. "By selling what?"

"I—" How can he put this? He racks his brain for a few moments, trying to find the exact words. "I sell myself." And now it's out and she knows.

She lets go of his hands and stares at him speechless for a few long, painful seconds. So that's where he's been going each night. He goes out to sleep with strangers for money just so he can help pay for the rent. Rachel feels utterly terrible, wishes she found out sooner so she could have stopped him. She's so angry with him and wants to yell at him and hit him for doing that to himself. But she keeps her composure and looks him dead in the eyes.

"You're—you're a prostitute?" Kurt winces when she says that word, but he nods.

So now she finally knows the truth. She's been living with a prostitute. She's raging mad and balls her fists to keep them from flying at him. How could he do this to her? How could he do this to himself?

"I—I can't believe this. Kurt, you should have told me you wouldn't be able to pay enough each month! We could have worked something out! You didn't have to do that—I—I can't believe you'd do that to yourself! Kurt—" She's too upset to go on and she closes her eyes and rubs her face. "Kurt, that's really dangerous and—how could you let yourself be used like that? How could you—?" She breaks down into tears and cries for her best friend. All of those nights he said he was going out for a walk or just needed time to himself, he really was going out to sleep with someone he didn't know, probably didn't want to do it, but felt like he had to in order to earn enough money to help pay for the rent.

Kurt holds her close. Rachel wraps her arms around him and buries her face in his coat. She hasn't hugged him in so long and as he holds he she realizes how much she really missed his hugs.

"I wanted to help pay" Kurt explains. "I was so grateful that you took me in and—and I wanted to make it up to you."

"But you didn't have to do that! I wanted to take you in. You're my best friend. I could have paid for the rent if you couldn't. I—I thought you were making enough at your job." She sighs and rests her head on his shoulder. "I feel so stupid. It took me too long to find out."

Kurt rubs her back. "I'm sorry."

She holds him tighter. "Promise me you'll stop, okay?"

"I will," Kurt says and he decides to tell her about Blaine. "I—I met someone."

Rachel pulls away slightly and looks up at him. "You did?"

"Yeah. The guy I was with last night. I—I really like him, and I think he likes me back. This is the first time I've felt this way for someone."

Rachel smiles. "That's great, Kurt. I'm really happy for you. You need someone like that."

"I'm going to see him tonight, but I promise tomorrow night I'll stay in with you. We'll do whatever you want."

Rachel takes Kurt's hand. "We're going to have a movie marathon. It'll be just you and me and a bunch of popcorn and hot chocolate."

Kurt smiles and squeezes her hand. "That sounds perfect."

They both smile at each other, happy to finally have their best friends back.


	3. Part Three

_Three years later…_

Kurt waits just outside the double doors of the bar for his boyfriend that he's been with for three years. He's not sure why his boyfriend wanted to meet him here. Kurt doesn't drink. And he hates this bar. It brings back too many memories.

He leans against the brick wall of the bar, the same wall he used to lean against when he was struggling for money. But now he's finally happy. Rachel was there to support him, his boyfriend supported him, he was able to get a job doing something he loves. He's now working as a journalist for a fashion magazine, something he's been dreaming of doing ever since he was little.

Out of the corner of his eye he see his boyfriend coming. Kurt pushes himself away from the wall and smiles, lets his boyfriend scoop him up into his arms and kiss him.

"Why did you ask me to meet you here?" Kurt asks when Blaine sets him back down.

"Remember when we met here?"

Kurt nods, remembers that cold winter night. "Yeah. It seems like so long ago."

"It does, but I'll never forget it." Blaine kisses Kurt again, dragging it out, not letting Kurt's lips go. When Blaine breaks the kiss he says, "I'm so thankful that I caught my ex cheating on me that night. I got to meet you. He wasn't the one. You're the only one for me, Kurt."

Kurt smiles at him. He loves Blaine so much, would love to spend the rest of his life with him. He thinks about it a lot, starting a new life with Blaine, getting married, having kids, growing old together.

"I love you so much, Kurt."

"I love you too." Kurt throws his arms around Blaine. "I'll never forget that night, the night you let me stay."

"Me ether." He rubs Kurt's back, can feel the box containing the silver ring inside his pocket jabbing into his hip. "We met right here. You were so beautiful but the only reason I said no at first because I was really hurting. But then I realized I couldn't say no to you. I wanted you, and after I had you I realized I wanted you even more."

Kurt hugs him tighter as he listens.

"You're all I want, Kurt. I need you in my life. I want us to have a life together."

Blaine lets go of Kurt and takes the small blue velvet box out of his pocket. Kurt's eyes widen when he sees it and his heart thumps and his mind screams _this is really happening it's really happening_ and Blaine gets down on one knee and opens the box. Kurt gasps when he sees the silver ring glinting in the sunlight.

"Kurt Hummel, will you marry me?"

Blaine wants Kurt to marry him, be his husband, be his lover for the rest of his life. Kurt's eyes tear up as he stares at the ring. He closes them, a tear runs down his face and he pictures them saying _I do _at their wedding, buying a house together, starting a family. It's all he ever wanted, to have a beautiful life with the person he loves.

So Kurt nods because he's too choked up with happiness to say anything. Blaine smiles and stands up and Kurt throws himself into Blaine's arms, crying and laughing at the same time because he's so excited, so thrilled that Blaine wants to be with him for eternity.

Blaine's elated that Kurt said yes. He can't wait to start his life with the boy he loves.

_"I love you Kurt and I always will. I've never met anyone so extraordinary as you." _Blaine holds him tighter. _"You're different."_

That phrase, Kurt remembers when he said it to Blaine, when he was trying to explain why he wanted to stay that night. Something about Blaine was different than all the rest he had been with and he didn't want him to slip by, needed to hold onto him. And now he has him for the rest of his life.

_"You're different too. That's why I love you."_ Kurt holds Blaine as close as he can. _"You make me feel so good, so beautiful, you're beautiful inside and out and if I had never met you I don't know where I would be. You made my life so much better, you saved me."_

Blaine pulls away enough to give Kurt a long, passionate kiss on the lips, gripping Kurt's sides and pressing their bodies together.

_"I promise to love you unconditionally and give you a good life, do anything to make you happy."_

Kurt smiles and feels himself tear up again and he just holds Blaine for a while, doesn't say anything. Eventually Blaine lets Kurt go and sees that he's been crying. He wipes Kurt's tears away and asks, _"Why are you crying?"_

_"Because I'm so happy,"_ Kurt cries. _"I'm so happy that I have you."_ And Kurt remembers back when he was fending for himself. He had Rachel, she gave him a roof over his head and food to eat but he had to help pay but didn't make enough at his job so he had to resort to something else, something that was supposed to make him feel good but left him feeling hollow and numb inside. But he never feels that with Blaine, he feels something strong and beautiful, a feeling that will never die.

He feels love.

Because Blaine's different.

_End_


End file.
